


Broken and Beaten

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, I know this is different, Please read, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: I know his is different.Obviously AU and all in my mind, but I'd love to know if I should continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please review. I love unusual pairings. You can give me a pairing you'd like to see and I'll whip a story up for you. This just entered my mind so it's a crack fic for sure, but if you'd like a second chapter let me know.

"You're a fucking piece of shit" Shirley yelled"You don't even care about me, why would you anyways?" She asked staring at the man before her. She hadn't dated much since her and Corky had divorced and when she met Allan she thought it all had changed. He was a bit younger, but he was cute and sweet and seemed to really care about her until he drank. The drinking got really bad and that's what lead them here three months into heir relationship, in his apartment screaming at each other. This wasn't how she wanted their three month anniversary to be, but she knew the moment he started drinking it would get bad.

"Shirley, baby" he moved closer to her"Get away from me" she grabbed her purse and started to slip her shoes on feeling him grab her arm with an almost death grip. She twisted to get out of it, but he held on tighter"You're not leaving" he growled almost predatory as he locked the door"until I get what I want on our anniversary" he threw her onto the couch and as much as she fought back he had won. It had lasted only ten minutes, but it was the longest ten minutes of her life. The moment he had finished he had passed out and still a sobbing mess. Shirley was able to pick herself up, get dressed, and get out without waking him.

She was fifty seven years old sobbing in her car because she had just gotten raped and beaten by her boyfriend whom was almost twenty years younger then her. She felt almost physically sick to her stomach. She had never had this happen to her before. She was terrified and had no idea who to turn to or where to go. Shaking as she put the key in the ignition and took off; grateful that she had chosen to drive her car to his place that night.

Driving for what seemed like hours. She found herself parked outside of Giovanni's house. She honestly didn't know why, but he made her feel safe, he was the first person that came to her mind, and in all honesty as Allan was inside of her that night her eyes closed tight she pictured Giovanni just to keep herself from falling apart. She hadn't realized how bad she had it until now. 

Cutting the engine Shirley took a deep breath. She managed to get out of her car and to the front door absentmindedly knocking on the Wooden door. She hadn't thought about him being asleep. It was almost midnight, but before she even had the chance to process he had swung open the door dressed in only a pair of sweats. His hair was a mess and his eyes were glazed from being woken up, but the moment he saw Shirley none of that mattered anymore.

Finally able to break down completely Giovanni rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her waist. He was confused to say the least, but he was going to hold her until she was able to tell him what happened. 

Picking her up off the ground her head buried in his chest. She hadn't cried like this in quite awhile. She was almost a puddle in his arms, but he didn't seemed to mind that his chest was now soaked. She was all that mattered in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been forever. I’m slowly working on my stories I’ve neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave comments and kudos. I hope this chapter is alright.

Carrying Shirley over to the couch Giovanni pulled a blanket over them watching as she shook with every sob. He hated seeing her like this. In the short amount of time he's known her she was always so put together and elegant. He had never thought in a million years something could break her like it was now. He wanted to ask, but yet he didn’t want to pry, but on the other hand she did show up at his place at twelve in the morning on a Wednesday without warning. 

Cuddling into Giovanni; Shirley knew she needed to get her act together. Sniffing gently as she calmed herself down”He..” she couldn’t even get the words out of her mouth. She felt terrified to even utter the sentence, but Giovanni was her safe place. She felt like she could tell him anything.

“Who Shirley?” His voice came as almost a whisper. He was a little scared of scaring her.”Allen” she answered gently wanting to disappear into Giovanni as she sat on his lap”Allen raped me” she had finally said it and it felt like a ton of bricks came falling down on top of her. 

Giovanni’s blood boiled at that sentence. He didn’t know how something like that could happen to Shirley. She was the epitome of strength in his eyes and to see her crumbling so hard made his heart hurt. He held her just a little tighter and rubbed her back gently”I’ll kill him” he whispered his accent thicket then ever. Shirley shook her head softly”No, just just hold me” she said softly.

Giovanni nodded as he picked her up”you’re tired” he commented softly”let’s go to bed and we’ll tackle this full on in the morning” he carried her through the house and into his bedroom laying her down onto the bed. Giovanni climbed in next to her and if like a magnet she instantly curled into him letting him hold her close. The last thing she felt was him kissing her forehead.


End file.
